Awake My Heart
by monzterzonbie
Summary: Isabella McCall lives a normal life until she becomes surrounded by werewolves. Her overprotective twin brother becomes a werewolf. She is friends with a family trying to kill her friends. Two guys want to be with her and are willing to risk their lives to be with her. Isaac/OC/Stiles
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The First Day

"Scott, get out of the bathroom! I need to get ready for school too!" said Isabella McCall. Isabella and Scott are 16 year old twin siblings. She banged on the bathroom door and yelled, "SCOTT! Come on!"

Scott came out of the shower, drying his wet hair with a towel. "Hey, calm down Bella. It's only the first day." Scott laughs. Bella groans and slams the bathroom door behind him. She quickly showers and gets ready for school.

Bella goes downstairs, twirling around in her new white dress and dark brown cowboy boots. Her long dark brown hair was straightened and she had light makeup on. "Why are you all dressed up for hun?" Melissa McCall asks her daughter.

"It's the first day mom. And I should always look good." Bella winks at her mom.

"You better watch out for Stiles. He's going to drool when he sees you." Scott says, lightly pushing his sister.

"Haha very funny Scotty," she sticks her tongue out at Scott. Stiles Stilinski was Scott's best friend. The three had basically grown up together their whole life.

They heard a honk coming from outside. "That's Stiles." Scott said. "Bye Mom!" They both kissed Melissa on the cheek and went outside to the car waiting for them.

Stiles sat in the driver's seat of the blue Jeep. "Scott! Come on man I don't want to be late on the first day!"

Scott pointed at his sister, "All thanks to her taking her sweet time in the shower."

Bella smiled at Stiles and his jaw dropped when he looked at her. "W-w-wow Bella you l-look really pretty. I mean not that you don't look pretty on a daily basis because you do. B-but you look really nice today because that dress is like, wow." Bella chuckled at Stiles's rambling and thanked him. He started the car and started driving to school. Stiles had had a crush on Bella since freshman year of high school. He hadn't noticed how pretty she was until then, but ever since then he had fallen hard. Bella and Scott both knew about Stiles's crush on her, but Bella had treated him just as a friend. She flirted with Stiles a lot but had not wanted to ruin their friendship.

The three arrived at Beacon Hills High School. Bella left the boys after she had spotted her best friend, Daisy Wright getting out of her car. Bella squealed and gave her friend a hug. Daisy had brown hair, hazel eyes and a friendly personality. The two girls walked into school arm in arm together until they were stopped by Lydia Martin.

"Bella! You look so different!" Lydia said with a smile. She spoke to the girl next to her, "Doesn't she look great?" The girl nodded. The girl was unfamiliar to Bella and Daisy. She had long dark brown hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. "This is Allison Argent. She just moved here."

Allison smiled at Bella and Daisy and added, "I'm sure we'll be great friends." She glanced at Scott and Stiles walking down the hallway. She looked down shyly as they passed by them.

Daisy said, "It was nice to meet you Allison." She smiled. "We'll see you and Lydia in class." Daisy and Bella sauntered off, until Bella bumped into a tall boy.

The boy and Bella turned around. He had curly brown hair and striking blue eyes. He looked at Bella and stuttered, "S-sorry! I didn't mean to b-bump into you."

Bella eyed him and recognized him as Isaac Lahey. He played on the lacrosse team with Scott and Stiles. "It's okay!" She grinned at him. "Isaac, right?"

Isaac looked up, surprised at the sound of his name. "Y-yeah. You know who I am?" He blushed. He couldn't believe that Bella McCall, one of the most popular girls in school knew his name.

"Yeah you play lacrosse with Scott, don't you?" Bella asked him. The bell rang before he could answer. "Well sorry about bumping into you. See you around Isaac!" She walked away with Daisy.

Isaac sadly walked away in the other direction. _Who are you kidding?_ He thought. _Why would a girl like Isabella McCall go for a guy like you? You're a nobody. _Isaac had had a crush on Bella since freshman year. Since the moment he saw her, he knew that she was the one. He had never gotten the courage to go and talk to her. But this year, he vowed to make her his girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Chemistry

Stiles dropped his bags and sat down next to Scott in Mr. Harris's classroom. He spotted Bella sitting next to the girl who was hanging around Lydia. He whispered to Scott, "Man, I know this is gonna sound totally creepy. But I haven't been able to stop thinking about Bella all day."

Scott made a weirded out face. "Dude that's my sister!" He playfully punched Stiles. Stiles pushed him back.

"Mr. McCall. Mr. Stilinski," a voice said from the front of the room. It was Mr. Harris, the chemistry teacher. "I know how much you guys LOVE being with each other. But unfortunately for you, I'm picking lab partners this year." The whole class groaned. "Mr. Stilinski, you and Miss Wright.

Daisy looked up at Stiles. Stiles made his way over to Daisy and dropped his books loudly near his feet.

Mr. Harris continued, "McCall, you go with Whittemore." Scott groaned and looked behind him, seeing Jackson Whittemore staring back at him. Jackson was Beacon Hills's most popular boy, captain of the swim team and lacrosse team. And not to mention the school's biggest douche bag. Scott went over to Jackson and sat down next to him.

"And Miss McCall," Harris finished. "You and Mr. Lahey will be partners this semester." Bella glances at Isaac who is the only one left without a partner. She smiles at him. He blushes and walks over to her.

"Nice seeing you again Isaac," Bella stated. "Looks like we'll be lab partners this year." She waited for him to answer. He quietly looked down, not speaking. The bell rang loudly. "Well, I guess I'll see you around Isaac!" She picked up her books and bag, leaving Isaac there alone.

Isaac sighed. He had messed up his chance to talk to her once again. Bella obviously thought that he was some sort of weirdo now. Then he heard someone shout at him, "Wait!" He saw Bella coming back towards him. He smiled at the sight of her. "I should give you my number. You know since we're going to be lab partners and stuff. But just in case you need it for anything else." Bella winked at him. Isaac blushed and handed Bella his cell phone.

Bella put her number in his phone and started to walk away. She shouted behind her, "Bye Isaac!" As she continued to walk away, she heard a shy little voice say, "Bye Bella," and she smiled to herself. She knew that Isaac would soon open up to her, and maybe she would open up to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Blackout

Bella and Daisy sat on the bleachers next to Lydia and Allison, watching the boys' lacrosse practice. Bella saw her brother and cheered, "Yeah Scotty!" He smiled at her, but blushed and looked away when he saw Allison. Bella glanced at Allison who smiled shyly when Scott looked at her.

"Do you know who that guy is?" Allison asked the girls, pointing at Scott. "He's really good." She stared at him with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Scott?" Daisy questioned Allison. "You're in luck. That's Bella's twin brother." She winked at Allison.

Allison's mouth dropped open. "You have a twin brother?! And that's him?!"

Bella chuckled, "Yeah it's not that big of a deal though. I can set you guys up if you want."

Lydia looked over at Scott, who was already looking their way. "I don't think Allison will have a problem geting Scott's attention." She pointed at Scott and waved.

Scott turned the other way as he noticed the girls looking at him weird. "Stiles, do you think I could get a girl like Allison Argent?" He looked over at Stiles. He was busy staring at Bella and her long dark hair, big bold eyes and energetic smile. In Stiles's eyes, she was the definition of perfection. "Stiles?" Scott waved a hand in front of him. "STILES!"

Stiles didn't answer until the ball hit him right in the forehead. He fell to the ground and blacked out after that.

"Stiles?"

"Stilinkski get up!"

"Stiles!"

He woke up surrounded by faces. The first one he saw was Bella's and he smiled. "Bella?" He mumbled.

"Oh my god I'm so glad you're okay!" Bella cried. "You took that ball pretty hard. Come here. I'll drive your car and take you to our place." Bella and Scott helped him up and took him to his Jeep. They placed him in the backseat of the car and Bella took his keys and started the car.

After they had arrived at the McCall's house, the twins set Stiles on Bella's bed and let him lay down. Scott said, "Well I'll be in my room if you need anything."

Bella retorted, "Wait you aren't gonna help me with him?"

"Trust me, you aren't going to need MY help with Stilinski." Scott laughed. "You're all the help that he needs." He sauntered off and shut the door behind him.

Bella went up to the kitchen to get an ice pack. When she got back to her room, she found Stiles already sitting up in her bed, rubbing the bump on his forehead. "Where am I?" He asked her.

"You're in my room silly." She delicately placed the ice pack on the bump on his forehead. "You got hit in the head at lacrosse and you kind of blacked out."

"W-whoa wait I'm in y-your room." Stiles stuttered. He looked around. "I'm sitting on your b-bed?!" He took a minute to take everything in his head. "How long was I out for?"

Bella chuckled, "About a minute. But you're fine now." She placed her hand on the bed, slightly brushing Stiles's hand, before pulling it away slowly.

Stiles glanced down at where their hands had touched and blushed. He couldn't tell if Bella felt the same way as he did. _Would this be a good time to make my move and tell her?_ Stiles thought. _But what if she doesnt feel the same way? Or she gets weirded out by me?_

Bella cleared her throat to stop the silence, "So, um, are you feeling okay now? I can have Scott drive you home or something."

Stiles looked down sadly, "Yeah I'm feeling better now. I guess I'll see you tomorrow Bella." He started to walk out of her room slowly but Bella pulled him into a hug.

She whispered in his ear, "I'm happy that you're okay now." Bella pulled away and let him walk out.

Stiles got into his car with a big smile on his face. Bella had hugged him! _Does that mean she likes me?_ He thought. _Maybe I should get hurt more often._


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: The Bite

After Stiles left, Bella had fallen asleep on her bed. She woke up to a worried Scott laying over her bed. "Oh my god Scott! You scared me!" Bella cried.

"Bella," Scott began. "Now is not the time. While you were asleep I went to the woods with Stiles to check out this dead body. Now I got bit by something."

Bella laughed sarcastically, "Very funny Scott. Now seriously why are you in my room?"

"I'm serious!" Scott exclaimed. "I think I was bit by some sort of wolf." He pulled up his shirt to reveal a bandaid. He slowly peeled off the bandaid to reveal a bloody bite.

"Oh my god!" Bella yelled.

Scott pulled down his shirt to cover it back up. "See I told you." Scott said smugly. "But you can't tell Mom. She'll kill me if she knew I was in the woods tonight."

"How late have you been out?" Bella looked at the clock. It read 2:37 AM. She groaned. "Scott can we finish this tomorrow?"

"Ugh," Scott cried. "Fine but promise not to tell anyone about this." He looked over at Bella who was already fast asleep. He chuckled softly to himself, kissed her cheek, and went to his room.

The next morning Bella woke up as soon as her alarm went off. She showered and pulled on high-waisted shorts, a white crop top, and her signature black converse high tops. She pulled her hair in a messy bun and slipped aviator sunglasses over her eyes. Bella went downtstairs, looking for Scott, before remembering that he had early morning lacrosse practice with Stiles.

Bella sighed and texted Daisy. She didn't have a car to drive herself around yet, so she depended on her mom, Stiles, and Daisy for rides.

Five minutes later, Daisy pulled up with Lydia in the front seat and Allison in the back. Bella smiled and got into the back next to Allison.

The girls drove to school laughing and singing along to the radio.

The four got to school and saw the lacrosse practice going on. Jackson was playing goalie and going against Scott when they got there. Bella cheered, "GO SCOTT!" He smiled at her. Scott made a few quick moves and scored a goal against Jackson. Bella and Allison both cheered for him. _When did Scott get so good?_ Bella thought.

Bella and Daisy headed to their lockers after the practice was over. Bella opened her locker and pulled books from it. She closed her locker shut and spotted Isaac by himself at his locker. She walked up to him and exclaimed, "Hey!" Isaac looked behind him to see if Bella was talking to someone else. "I'm talking to you silly!" Bella tapped his nose and laughed.

Isaac nervously spoke, "Oh h-hey Bella." He scratched the back of his neck. He never knew what to say to Bella.

"I was just wondering if you want to study together after school today?" Bella sweetly asked.

"Oh," Isaac's face lit up. "I would l-love to." Then his face slowly dropped. "But I have lacrosse practice after school again."

"That's okay!" Bella exclaimed. "I'll watch and cheer you on!" She smiled at Isaac.

Isaac smiled back. "That'd be great."

"See you later!" Bella cried. She waved at him as she walked past him down the hall.

Isaac stared back at her from his locker. Bella actually wanted to hang out with him! _Maybe I do have a good chance with her._ Isaac thought. He glanced dreamily at her one last time before closing his locker and walking to his class

Stiles had come back from lacrosse practice and saw the whole thing. _What was Bella doing talking to Isaac? Does she like him or something? S_tiles had spotted Isaac staring at Bella. _He looks at her the same way that I do. He looks at her like he's in love. There's no way Lahey is going to get my girl._


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5: The Dinner

The bell rang after the last class and the hallways started to pile up with students. Stiles saw Bella at her locker and rushed over to her. "Hey Stiles!" Bella gushed. She hugged him.

Stiles blushed, "Hey Bells. Listen, I saw you with Isaac earlier. Do you like like him or something?"

Bella frowned, "Why do you care? Does it matter if I do or not?"

"I'm just protecting you," Stiles declared. "You don't really know Isaac and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"That's sweet Stiles," Bella retorted. "But I can take care of myself. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to watch the lacrosse practice and then have a study date with Isaac." She slammed her locker shut and pushed past Stiles. He looked at her in shock as she walked away from him.

After the lacrosse practice, Bella waited for Isaac outside the locker room. He came out, drying his curly wet hair. Bella ran up to him and gave him a hug. "You did great! And you smell good." She giggled. "So do you want to walk to my house? Because I don't really have a car..."

Isaac cleared his throat, "Y-you can ride on my bike. I mean, i-if you want." She nodded. They walked outside and Isaac unlocked his bike from the bike rack. He sat on the seat and Bella sat on the handlebars. They began to ride to Bella's house.

When they got to the McCall's, Melissa and Stiles's car wasn't in the driveway. Bella breathed a sigh of relief. There was no way she could face Stiles after what had happened today, especially with Isaac. "So," Bella said quietly. "Do you want to go in my room and study?"

Isaac's face turned red. He had never been in a girl's room before, let alone with a girl as pretty as Bella. He nervously nodded. Bella took his hand and led him to her room. She sat on the bed and patted the spot next to her. "Don't worry. I don't bite," Bella joked. Isaac sat down next to her.

The two studied and joked around for the next two hours. Bella asked Isaac, "Do you want to stay for dinner?" She blushed. Isaac began to get scared because of his dad. His dad would beat the crap out of him if he was late again.

He tried to make excuses. "Uh I have a big test tomorrow. I have to go home." Bella wouldn't take it. "I have to go to lacrosse early tomorrow." She pouted at him. "But I can't refuse a face like yours." They both smiled and went to the McCall's dining room.

"Bella I didn't know you had a friend over," Melissa looked at Isaac. She smiled, "I'll just set an extra plate then." There were 5 plates on the dining room table.

"Mom, who else is eating with us?" Bella said. As if on cue, Scott and Stiles both walked through the front door, talking about something. They suddenly became quiet when they saw Isaac there.

The 5 of them ate their dinner. Melissa asked Isaac about himself, and Stiles stayed quiet the whole time. After dinner was done, Melissa called, "Bella, can you help me with the dishes?" She took everyone's dishes and put them in the sink. She turned to Bella and whispered, "Your boyfriend is so nice! And tall! And so so handsome!" She winked.

Bella blushed, "Isaac isn't my boyfriend mom." She looked over at him and waved.

"But you want him to be," Melissa mused. "I'll leave you two alone." She went to her room and smiled at Bella. Scott and Stiles had went to Scott's room immediately after dinner, talking in hushed tones.

Bella walked Isaac to the front door. "Well that was fun," she exclaimed. "I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Isaac." She opened her arms for a hug. He gave her a long hug. Before pulling away, he accidentally brushed his lips on her ear. She breathed in sharply.

"Sorry," Isaac said, frowning. He had messed up his chance again.

Bella said seductively at him, "Don't be." She gave him a kiss and waved goodbye.

Isaac walked off the porch and got on his bike. After he was far enough away, he softly rubbed his fingertips on his lips where Bella had kissed him. _Does this means she likes me?_


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6: The Warning

It was finally Friday, and time for the first lacrosse game. The boys would find out who would be first string in the game tonight. Scott and Stiles had left the McCall's house early to see the list.

Bella woke up that morning still thinking of the night before. _Do I like Isaac?_ she thought. She got dressed in a white vneck shirt, a floral skirt, and a long dark grey cardigan. She waited on her front porch for Allison to pull up. Bella kept thinking of the kiss she gave Isaac last night. _It just felt right._

Allison pulled up and Bella got in the car. Daisy sat in the back. Lydia had ridden with Jackson to see the list for lacrosse. Bella cleared her throat, "I kissed Isaac last night."

Allison and Daisy dropped their mouths. "Wait what?!" Daisy exclaimed. "Isaac Lahey? Was he good? Do you like him? Does he like you? BELLS!"

"Whoa calm down D," Bella blushed. "Yes Isaac Lahey. He wasn't that bad of a kisser. And I'm not really sure if I like him or not."

"Bella," Allison spoke up, "I think if you kiss the boy this soon, you like him. I can see it in chemistry too. He looks at you like you're the only one in the room." Bella blushed. "I think you should go for it. Take a chance with Isaac."

The rest of the car ride was silent. Bella had a lot to think about with her and Isaac. The girls finally got to school. She saw Scott running up to her. "I made first string!" He exclaimed. He hugged her and Allison. "I can't believe it! I'm going to be playing in the game tonight!"

Allison hugged Scott back, "I'm so happy for you Scott!" She looked in his eyes and smiled. He grinned back at her. Bella could see the sparkle in Allison's eyes when Scott looked back at her.

"Your boy Isaac made first string too." Scott pointed at Isaac who was pulling up on his bike. Bella started to walk over to him. "Wait," Scott pulled her sweater. "You should talk to Stiles. He's on the bench again this year and he's pretty bummed. Maybe a talk with his favorite girl can cheer him up?" Scott looked at Bella hopefully.

Bella looked at Isaac, who didn't notice her, then looked back at Scott's puppy dog face. "Enough with the face! Fine I'll do it!" Bella proclaimed.

Bella walked into school to look for Stiles. She found him drinking at a water fountain. She went up to him and covered his eyes. "Guess who?" She giggled.

Stiles turned around and saw Bella smiling at him. He thought, _I should be mad at her. I've liked her for years and Lahey just shows up and steals her away._ Bella looks at him with her big brown eyes. She knows something is wrong. _But how can I be mad at a face like that?_

Stiles sighed, "Hey Bells." He looked down at the ground, not wanting to look at her.

"Hey whats wrong?" Bella asked. She tilted his chin up to face her.

Stiles was silent. _There is so many things wrong right now. I'm on bench again. The girl I love likes another guy. And my best friend is a werewolf! Should I tell Bella?_ He cleared his throat, "You have to tell Scott not to play tonight. It'll be bad if he does."

Bella suddenly turned serious, "Stiles, what are you talking about?"

He pulled her close and whispered in her ear, "Scott's a werewolf, okay? And tonight is the full moon. Bella, you have to trust me on this."

Bella laughed sarcastically, "Very funny, but I'm not falling for that." She then saw his concerned look. "You aren't kidding are you?" He shook his head. "It was from that bite he got when you guys were in the woods. God how could I be so stupid?! What if my brother gets hurt or even worse tonight?" Her eyes became watery just at the thought. She needed her brother in her life. Scott was her best friend and they have been close since birth.

"Hey, hey its okay Bells. He won't get hurt I promise. We'll do something to keep him safe tonight." Stiles reassured her. She hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. He saw Isaac staring at them from across the hall. Stiles glared at him and hugged Bella tighter. Isaac walked away and Stiles smiled.

Isaac was furious. He really liked Bella. _I really thought she liked me. She kissed me last night. You got to keep her away from Stilinski. You're better than him. Show it tonight at the game. Remember you're playing and Stilinski is just a benchwarmer._ He slammed his locker and walked to his next class.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7: The Game

Bella, Daisy, Allison, and Lydia all sat on the bleachers to watch the lacrosse game. Bella saw Isaac on the field and smiled. She was glad that he was first string with Scott. Then she glanced over to the bench and saw Stiles. Her face saddened at the thought that her best friend is just sitting the bench again. _How can I choose between these two guys? _she thought.

Bella watched Scott intently. _He's playing really good tonight. It's the werewolf in him._ She glances over at Allison who is watching Scott and cheering. She can tell that Allison really likes Scott. Bella sees Scott looking towards the forest and looks there. She sees a tall, dark man watching Scott. The man sees Bella and slowly walks back into the forest.

Suddenly, the crowd cheers. Scott scores the winning goal! The girls run to the field to go congratulate the boys. But Bella sees Scott running off to the locker room and Stiles and Allison running after him. "Scott!" She yells at him and follows. When she gets to the locker room, she sees Scott and Allison kissing and Scott's eyes slowly fading from a bright golden to his normal brown color. Allison pulls away and blushes. She walks out of the locker room smiling from ear to ear.

"Scott what happened?" Bella asked. "Your eyes were gold! I know you're a werewolf so don't try to hide it from me either." Stiles comes up from behind the lockers and looks at Scott.

"Derek told me that I would need an anchor to help control my change." Scott replied after a long pause. "Do you remember Derek Hale? He's a few years older than us. But he's a werewolf too." Bella hadn't remembered Derek that much but she knew he went to Beacon Hills too.

"So your anchor is Allison?" Stiles spoke up and looked at Bella. He had a sad look in his eyes.

Scott nodded, "We need to find Derek. He told me that he's looking for new members to be in his pack. We need him for help."

"Okay I'll go with you guys." Bella exclaimed. She started to follow the guys out of the locker room.

Scott turned around and retorted, "No Bells, it's too dangerous. We don't know that much about Derek and he could be bad news. I don't want you getting hurt."

Bella looked at her brother shocked. "Come on Scott!" She looked over at Stiles, who had his eyes glued to the floor. "Stiles?"

Stiles's sad puppy dog eyes looked up at her, "I don't want you getting hurt Bella. I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt. I'm sorry." He turned around and the two boys walked out of the locker room.

Bella felt her eyes becoming watery. _Don't cry, _she kept telling herself. She knew that she shouldn't be crying over something so small, but those two were her brothers. They all did everything together. But lately Scott and Stiles had been really secretive and to themselves.

A tear slowly dropped from her brown eyes. And then another fell and more came. After that the tears just began to fall. She was about to use her sleeve to wipe her tears when a hand holding a tissue came in front of her.

Bella looked up at the figure standing above her. It was Isaac. He looked at her with concern, "Are you okay Bella?" He asked.

Bella stared at him with watery eyes. He was all sweaty from the game, and he wore a sweatshirt over his lacrosse jersey. She never realized how cute Isaac was. Bella stood up and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. They stayed like that for a long time.

Bella pulled away and stared at his sparkly blue eyes. She muttered quickly, "I like you Isaac."

Isaac widened his eyes. _Did I hear her right? _he thought._ Did Bella just say she likes me? _He cleared his throat, "W-what?"

Bella grabbed his face, pulled it down to hers, and kissed him. His lips were soft and sweet. Isaac put his hands around Bella's waist while her hands were wrapped around his neck.

She pulled away from him after a while. "Does that convince you?" She smiled. Isaac blushed and nodded. Bella continued, "I really like you Isaac. You're always there when I need someone to talk to and when I feel like everyone has left. And you're one person that I don't want leaving my life."

Isaac's cheeks flushed red. He had not known that Bella felt this way about him. "C-can I take you out? To dinner? Th-this weekend?" He stuttered. "T-tomorrow maybe?" Bella nodded. "Great!" Isaac exclaimed. "It's a date! Wait I mean it doesn't have to be a date. Do you want it to be a date?" He scratched his neck nervously.

Bella giggled, "It'll be whatever you want it to be." She stood on her tiptoes and pecked him once more on the lips. "That's to prove that I think it's a date." She skipped down the hall. "See you tomorrow Isaac!"

"S-see you tomorrow Bella," Isaac called after her. He couldn't believe it. He was going to go out with Isabella McCall. Isaac walked down the hall with a smile plastered on his face. This was the perfect way to end the night.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8: The Cemetery

Bella woke up the next morning with a bad feeling in her stomach. She ran to Scott's room looking for him. "Scott? Scott?!" She yelled. Bella went downstairs to the kitchen and asked Melissa, "Have you seen Scott? I haven't seen him since the lacrosse game last night." Bella was worried. She hoped that Scott was okay and that Derek hadn't done anything to hurt him.

Melissa replied, "You just missed him Bells. He and Stiles were just here 5 minutes ago. They said they were going somewhere but I'm not exactly sure where they said."

Bella knew they were with Derek. She groaned and went back upstairs. She had been feeling really stressed and scared lately. She figured to go to the one person who she can talk to who always listens. Bella quickly put on leggings and a sweatshirt and grabbed Melissa's car keys. She called out to her mom, "I'm going out and taking the car," and slammed the front door after she left.

Bella drove in silence, thinking about Scott and Stiles. _Ever since Scott has gotten bit, he never talks to me and is being really secretive towards me. I know he's trying to do the right thing, but I still feel hurt,_ she thought. _And Stiles: I know that he likes me. The three of us used to be so close. But now even he's distant._

Bella stopped the car on the curb and came out. She was at a cemetery. She looked around at the gravestones until she found the one she was looking for. _Catherine McCall,_ it read, _Loving mother, grandmother, and friend. _Catherine McCall was Bella and Scott's grandmother, and Melissa's mother.

Catherine had died two years before and Bella and her had always been close. Bella would go to her for advice and even after she had died, Bella would visit her grave and talk to her. "Okay grandma," Bella began. "Where can I even start? Scott, Stiles and I used to be so close. We used to do everything together. But with his bite and with Allison and lacrosse now, Scott and I barely see each other. I just want him back in my life."

A figure watched the girl sitting at a gravestone. He heard her talking to it, but there was no one by her. Confused, he went over to her to see what was going on.

Bella's eyes were watery as she continued to talk to the gravestone. She heard a leaf crunch behind her and quickly turned around. She jumped at the tall, dark figure standing above her with a shovel in his hand. It was Isaac. "I-Isaac?" she sniffed. "Oh, I'm so glad you're here!" She stood up and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

Isaac's face softened when he saw Bella's glassy eyes. "Hey it's alright Bells, I'm here. Tell me what's going on." He hugged her back. "Is it the same thing that was bothering you last night too?" She nodded sadly. "Do you want to talk about it Bella?" She nodded again sadly and told him everything.

After she had told Isaac about Scott and Stiles, she couldn't stop talking. The words flowed out of her mouth like a river. She began to tell him of her grandmother, "My grandmother and I were really close," she pointed to the gravestone. "She used to babysit me and Scott when our mom was at work. Scott would go to Stiles's a lot so it would just be me and her. I used to tell her all of my problems."

Isaac nodded at what she said. He had never really knew what Bella was hiding in her. Bella had more going on in her life than he had known. Isaac hadn't known about Scott or Stiles, or her and her grandmother. He had seen the grave before during work but hadn't figured that Catherine McCall was Bella's grandmother. He grabbed her hand and gripped it tight, letting her know that he cared.

"I'll always be here for you Bella," Isaac stated. She looked up at him with her glassy brown eyes and smiled at him. He tilted her face towards his and planted a kiss softly on her mouth. When he pulled away, Bella pulled him back for a longer, deeper kiss. After they had stopped kissing Isaac said, "Be ready for our first date tonight."

Bella exclaimed, "What time?" She was really excited to be going on a date with Isaac finally.

"5:00," Isaac replied. Bella nodded. He gave her one last kiss before she headed back to her car. Isaac smiled and waved at her, then she drove away.


End file.
